


Gaymers

by trespassersw



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Schneider, Coming Out, duh - Freeform, nosy elena, schneider is considered part of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespassersw/pseuds/trespassersw
Summary: Elena finds Schneider’s bi pride flag in his apartment.
Relationships: Elena Alvarez & Schneider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Gaymers

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to part 500 of writing things that nobody asked for but i wanted and nobody else was writing them
> 
> anyway enjoy!

“agjabhfkjbahsdgfvjewbvjwabv” Elena screamed as a loser icon popped up on the TV.

“Did you just keysmash out loud?” asked Schneider. The two were sitting on the couch in Schnneider’s apartment playing War Fighter Zombie Clash Extreme Kill 2. 

“It’s a gift,” Elena sighed as she stood from the couch, “can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll get us some snacks. Do you want Doritos or Chex-mix?”

“Both obviously!” Elena called as she made her way to the bathroom. She passed through Schneider’s halls filled with weird statues of celebrities and arcade games and eventually reached Schneider’s room. 

She opened the door that said ‘Schneider’s Cavern” and went to go into the bathroom. As she walked past the weird assortment of items in the room she noticed familiar colors over by a lava lamp.

Was that? No, there's no way. Schneider would have told them. But then again he may have just not been ready yet. 

Elena walked up to the item and when she finally got close enough, she knew 100% it was what she thought.

The pink, purple, and blue flag she saw was definitely a bi pride flag, that for some reason had Schneider’s face on it. 

“eeeeeeeee!” Elena squealed and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth so that Schneider wouldn’t think something was wrong. She couldn’t believe it! Schneider was bi!! They could go to pride together and talk about gay memes together!! She picked up the flag to get a closer look at it.

“Wait,” thought Elena, “why didn’t I know this before? Oh no! He’s not out yet!”

Elena didn’t know what to do, should she confront Schneider? Should she not say anything and see if he came out to them on his own?

She should probably go with the second option. If Schneider was not comfortable enough to come out yet, then he would do it on his own time.

But then again he wasn’t exactly hiding it if he had a bi flag with his face on it. That made it seem like he was already out. Maybe he just didn’t see a need to tell them.

Elena was a naturally curious person and she definitely could not go on without asking Schneider about it. She couldn’t take the curiosity! She didn’t have to wait long as she heard a voice calling from the hallway.

“Hey Elena you doin’ ok? It’s been a long time. Did you eat a burrito from Taco Bell? Cause I’ve been there,” the voice had come closer quickly and Elena placed down the pride flag before Schneider opened the door.

“Oh are you checking out my lava lamp? Pretty cool right I got it a couple years ago and it still works.”

Elena didn’t know if she should ask now or not. She had never been one to hold things inside, she usually just blurted out what was on her mind. But, this was coming out. A situation that she knew all too well. She didn’t want to upset Schneider or make him uncomfortable. So she started off slow.

“Yeah it’s a pretty cool lamp.”

“Thanks! Wanna continue the game? I got us some sprite too and some cheeto puffs!”

Elena loved Schneider like a brother, he knew all her favorite foods and she knew his and she loved playing games with him. She wanted to support him when he needed her, and maybe that’s why instead of taking it slow like she thought she would, she blurted out the question.

“Are you bi?”

Schnieder seemed shocked by the suddenness of the question, which makes sense since they had just been talking about video games and lava lamps. Then, he started chuckling which Elena hoped was a good sign.

“Yeah, yeah I am. Did you not know? I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“What!?” Elena exclaimed, “No I didn’t know! How was I supposed to know if you never told me?”

“I mean I guess I never said it directly, but I didn’t try to hide it.”

Elena didn’t know whether to be angry that he didn’t tell her, shocked that she didn’t already know, or happy that she had another family member in the LGBT community. Schneider seemed to pick up that she was speechless and tried to make her feel better.

“Look man, I’m sorry I never told you. It’s just you guys never asked so I thought that it didn’t matter.”

Elena decided to be happy, after all Schneider wasn’t forced to come out to her ever so she should be glad that she knows now.

“We could have bonded so much sooner! You can come to pride with me and Syd!”

“I’ve never been to pride before actually. I never felt like going and I would have been alone anyway. This is actually great! I’d love to go with you guys!”

“Does my mom know? Are you gonna tell the rest of the family?”

“I’ve never told Pen but I’m pretty sure she knows. She has excellent radar. Plus she’s walked on me making out with a guy before.”

“Ew Schneider TMI. I don’t want to hear about that.”

They both laughed at that. Elena grabbed Schneider’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a little while until Schneider pulled away.

“I guess I’ll tell the family at dinner tonight. They deserve for me to tell them.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured just because I found out.”

“No Elena, it’s ok I want to do this.”

She smiled at him and pulled him back in for another hug.

When they released Schneider said, “I hate to say it but by the time we go back to the living room the drinks will no longer be chilled,”

Elena chuckled and shook her head, “Guess we better hurry up and get back there then.”

The two shared a look, then looked at the door, and back to each other.

“Race you!” They yelled at the same time. Both of them ran to the couch as fast as they could. Elena was about to jump onto the couch and be the winner, when Schneider burst from behind her, landing onto the couch before Elena could get there.

“Haha take that!” He laughed as Elena sat on the couch with him. 

“You win, you win I surrender.”

The pair were surrounded by the snacks that Schneider had grabbed and the TV still had the loser icon taunting them. 

“Ready to try again?” Schneider asked as he reached for the controller.

“Yup, and this time I will--!” Elena stopped talking when she realized that she never went to the bathroom. She quickly ran back to the room as fast as she could.

“I gotta pee!!!!!” Is all that Schneider could hear as he watched her sprint down the hall.

He smiled fondly at the thought of Elena and how kind she was earlier. She was such a sweet girl, so caring. She was just like her mother. 

He sighed and let his thoughts wonder about how he would tell Lydia and Alex later tonight. 


End file.
